Souvenirs de guerre - Le journal de Blaine Anderson
by smytheforthewin
Summary: Blaine Anderson est un ancien soldat qui vit un cauchemar depuis que ses rêves sont dérangés par de mauvais souvenirs de guerre. Fatigué de devoir mener une vie incomplète, Blaine se rend à la Dalton Academy, une institue psychiatrique hors du commun, à la demande de son frère aîné. Il y rencontrera Kurt, un jeune homme assez spécial, et cela dans tous les sens du mot...
1. Chapter 1

**À tous ceux qui projettent de lire cette fanfiction, je vous remercie d'avoir laissé une chance à mon résumé - je suis réellement pourrie pour ça - et j'espère sincèrement que cette histoire vous plaira. Plus complète et plus longues que toutes celles que j'ai publiées sur ce site. Bonne lecture !**

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Glee.**

* * *

**Prologue**

**_« Soldats ! Repliez-vous ! »_** _criait une voix au loin._

_ Tout était flou autour de lui. Aucun son n'était clair. Son corps en entier brûlait par la fatigue de ses muscles endoloris. Il se jeta au sol, se cachant derrière un rocher bien placé qui était malheureusement trop fragile. Quelques secousses causées par des tirs suffirent à défaire la grande pierre de son équilibre et le soldat réussit à se dégager juste à temps, évitant de justesse de se faire broyer les os sous le poids du menhir._

**_« Anderson ! »_**

_ Personne n'avait remarqué l'ennemi qui s'était infiltré dans l'armée Américaine, et encore moins le soldat Anderson; les quelques secondes suivant l'esquive de la chute du rocher ne furent d'aucune utilité. Le soldat tomba nez à nez avec l'homme de la troupe adverse et resta complètement figé, chose qui aurait pu lui être définitivement fatale. L'ennemi pointa son arme en direction du soldat Anderson, ignorant la panique dans les grands yeux dorés de la future victime... et la dernière chose que l'homme entendit fut un coup de feu assourdissant qui perça ses tympans._

Il se réveilla dans un sursaut violent et se redressa à 90° sur son lit, une goutte de sueur froide perlant sous sa tempe. Il resta immobile pendant de longues minutes, fixant le mur rouge vin devant lui et respirant lourdement. Sa main bougea tranquillement pour se poser délicatement au niveau de sa blessure de guerre, laissant ses doigts tremblants effleurer la petite cicatrice sous sa clavicule gauche. L'homme ravala sa salive difficilement et tourna la tête pour regarder un des cadres fixés au mur; celui qui affichait le certificat d'honneur que les soldats de sa troupe lui avaient offert à la fin de son troisième mois de service. On pouvait y lire « _Soldat Blaine Anderson, meilleure recrue des Marbrés_ », les Marbrés étant le nom du groupe d'hommes qui partageaient le dortoir de l'ancien soldat.

Blaine fixa le certificat sans battre des paupières, laissant les bons et les mauvais souvenirs envahir sa pensée avant qu'il ne détourne le regard. Il baissa les yeux sur une petite carte blanche noircie au plomb qui gisait sur sa table de nuit; c'était son frère aîné Cooper qui la lui avait donnée. Blaine tendit le bras lentement et prit le bout de carton entre ses doigts, l'amenant plus près du clair de lune pour pouvoir lire son contenu.

_« Je n'ai jamais su communiquer avec toi correctement, et je ne sais pas comment t'aider puisque tu refuses de t'aider toi-même... mais tu sais que je tiens à toi, et je veux seulement que tu te sortes de cette misère. Rends-toi à la Dalton Academy. C'est à Westerville, en Ohio. Ils pourront t'aider. Je sais que ce n'est pas près de chez toi, mais fais-le pour moi... et si tu ne veux pas le faire pour moi, fais-le pour toi. »_

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Blaine resta planté devant les grandes portes de la Dalton Academy, une des bretelles de son sac étant suspendue à son épaule droite. Il ne faisait pas froid dehors, mais il y avait un petit courant d'air qui poussait des flocons de neige jusqu'au jeune homme. Il hésitait à entrer – il n'allait certainement pas retourner chez lui après avoir fait deux heures de route pour venir jusqu'ici, mais il ne savait pas trop comment il allait faire pour s'y prendre. Est-ce qu'il allait être accueilli par un responsable ou devrait-il se débrouiller jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve quelqu'un qui pourrait le diriger ? Blaine ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre. En fait, il n'en avait aucune idée.

Enfin, après vingt longues minutes de réflexion, Blaine poussa les portes de la Dalton Academy, ses yeux s'écarquillant légèrement quand il se rendit compte à quel point l'intérieur était vaste... et étrangement invitant. Il s'attendait au moins un peu à des murs sombres, peu d'éclairage, des patients vêtus uniquement de jaquettes rampant un peu partout en geignant... quoi que Cooper ne l'aurait jamais envoyé ici si c'était à ça qu'il devait faire face.

En fait, c'était complètement le contraire. Les murs du hall d'entrée étaient d'une belle couleur brune et beige, et il y avait de grandes fenêtres qui laissaient le soleil surplomber la pièce. Il y avait beaucoup de patients, et plusieurs d'entre eux semblaient être de très bonne humeur; quelques-uns jouaient à des jeux de mémoire sur le plancher et d'autres faisaient de la peinture avec les doigts. Tous étaient vêtus tout à fait normalement, sauf à l'exception d'un vieil homme qui courait à travers la pièce complètement nu – deux femmes le poursuivaient en tenant des vêtements et des cachets.

Sur le coup, Blaine ne se sentait pas du tout, du tout à la bonne place. Il croyait sincèrement qu'il s'était trompé d'endroit et que Cooper avait mal visé. Il se mordilla la lèvre nerveusement, regardant autour de lui, puis un jeune homme sortit de nulle part et prit le visage de Blaine entre ses mains, le regardant dans les yeux d'un air fasciné.

**« Tu ressembles tellement à Ben... »** fit l'étranger.

Blaine soutint le regard du patient pendant quelques secondes, ravalant sa salive bruyamment.

**« Sebastian, laisse-le tranquille ! »**

Le dit Sebastian relâcha aussitôt Blaine mais il resta tout de même planté devant lui, le regardant avec des yeux ronds. Une femme avança alors vers eux et repoussa Sebastian doucement.

**« Veuillez l'excuser. »** fit-elle.

Blaine ne répondit pas; il ne fit que regarder le patient et la femme à tour de rôles.

**« Qui est Ben ? »** demanda Blaine, encore un peu troublé.

Sebastian battit des paupières lentement et il détourna le regard, s'éloignant tranquillement pour retourner d'où il venait.

**« C'est un défunt. Sebastian peut voir les morts depuis qu'il est tout jeune et Ben est celui qui apparait le plus souvent. Parfois il lui parle, mais ce n'est jamais positif... Ben lui fait faire des choses qu'il ne veut pas faire. »** répondit la dame sur un ton un peu triste. **« Mais Sebastian est ici depuis quelques années et il a beaucoup progressé. Il apprend à chasser les mauvais esprits et il contrôle mieux ses pensées. »**

Blaine regarda la femme avec de grands yeux. Peut-être que Blaine ne s'attendait pas à grand-chose, mais il ne s'attendait décidément pas à ça. Il continua de regarder la dame en silence jusqu'à ce que cette dernière ne prenne la parole.

**« Est-ce que je peux vous aider ? Venez-vous pour visiter un patient ? »**

Blaine entre ouvrit ses lèvres dans l'intention de parler, mais rien ne sortit. Il resta figé pendant quelques secondes, ses yeux se promenant autour des patients.

**« Je... je pense que je me suis trompé d'endroit. »** dit-il en secouant la tête légèrement.

La dame pencha la tête sur le côté et le regarda curieusement, lui offrant un petit sourire poli.

**« Pourquoi ne me dites-vous pas simplement ce que vous cherchez ? »** demanda-t-elle.

Il y eut un petit silence, et Blaine remarqua quelques têtes tournées vers lui. Blaine inspira profondément et soupira silencieusement par le nez, puis il regarda la dame. Au moment où il allait prendre la parole, un autre jeune homme accourut vers la femme et agrippa son bras, un air paniqué se lisant sur son visage.

**« Lucy, pourquoi est-ce que le ciel est pâle si l'espace est noir ? »** demanda l'homme affolé.  
**« Hunter, tu sais qu'on ne peut pas répondre à ce genre de questions. »** répondit la dite Lucy.  
**« Pourquoi est-ce que les autruches ont des ailes si elles ne peuvent pas voler ? »**

Le jeune homme tremblait à présent.

**« Hunter, Hunter... calme toi, tu fais une crise d'angoisse. »** dit Lucy d'une voix douce.

La dame se tourna pour prendre le visage d'Hunter entre ses mains, le regardant dans les yeux.

**« Pourquoi est-ce que les maladies existent ? »** demanda Hunter en posant ses mains sur celles de la dame, la peur clairement lisible dans son regard.  
**« Respire, Hunt. Doucement. »**

Lucy tourna la tête vers la droite et aperçut un de ses collègues.

**« Thomas, amène Hunter chez Valerie. »** ordonna-t-elle.

L'homme obéit, marchant vers Hunter pour agripper ses épaules gentiment et il l'entraîna avec lui plus loin.

**« C'est Hunter. »** fit Lucy en soupirant, se retournant vers Blaine. **« Il a peur d'exister. »**

Blaine regarda Lucy avec des yeux ronds, complètement stupéfait. Comment est-ce que quelqu'un pouvait possiblement avoir peur d'exister ?

**« Désolée pour le dérangement. Je vous écoute. »**

Blaine baissa le regard, mordillant l'intérieur de sa joue nerveusement; son cas paraissait si ridicule comparé à celui des autres...

**« Depuis mon service pour l'armée Américaine, je suis en quelque sorte... hanté par de mauvais souvenirs. Les entraînements, les initiations, mes blessures... »** commença Blaine dans une voix calme.**« Je dors mal. J'ai du mal à garder un emploi parce que j'arrive toujours en retard ou je n'ai pas assez dormi et je ne suis pas assez efficace... je n'arrive même plus à vivre. »**

La dame écoutait Blaine attentivement, le regardant dans les yeux même si l'homme avait détourné le regard depuis un moment. Elle hocha la tête lentement, lui offrant un regard compatissant, puis elle posa une main sur l'avant-bras de Blaine et tapota gentiment.

**« On peut vous aider. »** fit-elle.

Blaine releva la tête automatiquement, lançant un regard insistant à la femme.

**« Vous croyez ? »** demanda-t-il, une lueur naissant dans ses iris dorés.  
**« Évidement. À la Dalton Academy, nous ne traitons pas uniquement les cas extrêmes comme ceux de Jean – c'est l'homme que tu as probablement vu se pavaner nu tout à l'heure. »**

Blaine grimaça à l'image et il hocha la tête légèrement pour qu'elle continue.

**« Tous les cas ne sont évidemment pas aussi graves, mais nous traitons aussi les cas plus discrets comme une phobie des hauteurs. Dix de nos patients sont repartis satisfaits le mois dernier, alors plusieurs dortoirs sont à nouveau libres – je ne crois pas l'avoir mentionné, mais Dalton est en quelque sorte un pensionnat. Les patients peuvent choisir de loger ici. Évidemment, les cas comme Jean n'ont pas le choix, mais j'imagine que vous aviez déjà compris le principe. Il y a aussi d'autres cas, comme celui de Sebastian, qui ne peuvent pas être réglé... mais il peut apprendre à vivre avec son don. C'est ce que nous faisons ici. »**

Blaine écouta attentivement ce que Lucy lui disait, sentant un poids de dix tonnes libérer ses épaules. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré il y a quelques minutes, il commençait enfin à réaliser qu'il avait fait le bon choix en venant chercher de l'aide – parce que Cooper le lui répétait souvent; si tu réalises que tu as problème, tu fais déjà un grand pas en avant. Blaine se sentait fier d'avoir réussi à faire ce pas, mais il savait que ce n'était que le début d'une longue marche vers sa nouvelle vie.

**« Je vous remercie d'avoir pris le temps de m'expliquer tout ça... ça me rassure beaucoup. »**  
**« Tout le plaisir est pour moi, monsieur... ? »**  
**« Anderson. Blaine Anderson. »**

La dame sourit et inclina la tête poliment, puis elle tendit la main à Blaine.

**« Je suis Lucy Fraser. Je suis une des garde-malades de l'institut. »**  
**« Enchanté, Lucy. »** fit Blaine en serrant la main de la dame doucement.

Lucy jeta un petit coup d'œil au sac que Blaine venait de déposer au sol.

**« J'en déduis que ce sont vos bagages ? »** demanda-t-elle.

Blaine baissa les yeux sur son sac également, puis il releva le regard vers Lucy.

**« Um... bien... en quelque sorte. J'ai apporté quelques effets personnels dans l'intention de m'installer dans un hôtel en attendant puisque je n'habite pas près d'ici. »**  
**« Je vois. Eh bien, vous économiserez beaucoup d'argent si vous logez à Dalton. »** fit-elle en souriant.

Blaine pencha la tête sur le côté et plissa les yeux légèrement, la regardant curieusement.

**« Parlant d'économiser... est-ce que les frais de soins sont très élevés ? Je veux dire – je suis en moyens étant donné que j'ai servi l'armée Américaine, mais je ne compte pas épuiser mes fonds non plus... »**  
**« Oh, mais vous ne perdrez rien. Les soins sont gratuits, ici. »**

Blaine la regarda avec scepticisme, un peu comme si la femme venait de lui dire qu'en fait, Dalton était un parc d'attraction touristique.

**« C'est gratuit ? »** répéta-t-il, ne posant pas vraiment la question.  
**« Oui. Les seules choses pour lesquelles vous devez payer sont les petits extras comme la télévision ou des choses comme ça. »**  
**« Mais... mais... comment ça ? Pourquoi ne demandez-vous pas d'argent ? »**  
**« Parce que nous savons que ce n'est pas tout le monde qui a les moyens de se faire soigner. Ce n'est pas parce qu'une personne n'est pas en moyens qu'elle n'a pas réellement besoin d'aide. Nous ne traitons évidemment pas les enfants étant donné que le gouvernement paie pour eux jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient 18 ans, mais nous accueillons tout le monde la plupart du temps. Il y a même beaucoup de sans-abris, ici. Mais ils n'en ont plus l'air parce qu'ils se lavent régulièrement et mangent à leur faim. »**

Blaine leva les sourcils légèrement, étant réellement surpris de ce que Lucy venait de lui dire. Décidément, il avait atterri au bon endroit.

**« Wow... c'est vraiment généreux de bon de votre part. »** dit Blaine d'une voix sincère.

La dame lui sourit gentiment.

**« Alors, monsieur Anderson, désirez-vous choisir votre dortoir tout de suite ? »**

Blaine humecta ses lèvres et regarda autour de lui nerveusement, puis il se pencha pour prendre son sac et le suspendre à son épaule.

**« Si c'est possible... oui, s'il vous plait.** » répondit-il poliment.

Lucy lui offrit encore une fois un sourire et tendit un bras invitant vers Blaine.

**« Dans ce cas, veuillez me suivre. »**

Blaine lui sourit timidement et avança avec elle au travers des patients qui le regardaient avec des yeux curieux. Une jeune femme dans la vingtaine lui envoya la main discrètement et Blaine lui sourit gentiment, puis il détourna le regard et suivit Lucy jusqu'à un escalier en spirale qui menait au deuxième étage, là où il y avait les dortoirs. Elle ouvrit la quatrième porte sur la droite, celle qui porte le numéro 21, et laissa Blaine y entrer.

**« Wow... »** fit Blaine, émerveillé par ce qui l'entourait.

Ça ne ressemblait pas à une chambre d'hôpital ordinaire. Il n'y avait pas de murs blancs, pas de fenêtre sans rideaux, et pas de lit petit et inconfortable. C'était une chambre de bonne taille avec des murs vert lime, il y avait une grande fenêtre avec des rideaux vert forêt et il y avait un lit simple dans le coin de la pièce qui semblait être très douillet.

**« Vous pouvez vous installer et vous mettre à l'aise pendant que je vous prends un rendez-vous avec Valerie. »**

Blaine fronça les sourcils légèrement et il se tourna vers Lucy après avoir déposé son sac sur le lit au fond de la pièce.

**« Qui est Valerie ? »**  
**« C'est une intervenante et psychanalyste. Elle est très gentille, vous allez l'adorer. »**  
**« Les psychanalystes ne sont pas supposés être neutres et sans émotions ? »**

Lucy ricana doucement et secoua la tête à la négative.

**« Oui, mais pas elle. Elle comprend à quel point c'est difficile de se confier à quelqu'un qui ne semble pas être intéressé par ce que l'on dit. »**

Blaine étira lentement un sourire et il hocha la tête légèrement.

**« Merci beaucoup. »** dit-il sincèrement.  
**« Tout le plaisir est pour moi. Tout ce que je veux, c'est que vous vous rétablissiez bien. »**

Lucy offrit un joli sourire à Blaine et referma la porte derrière elle lorsqu'elle sortit de la pièce. Blaine regarda autour de lui, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres, puis il se dévêtit de son manteau et l'accrocha sur le crochet au mur, laissant ses bottes sur le tapis à côté de la porte, puis il ouvrit son sac et commença à le vider tranquillement, rangeant ses vêtements dans les tiroirs et posant son téléphone, un livre et son iPod sur la table de nuit. Une fois que tout fut rangé à sa place, Blaine s'assied sur le bord du lit, regardant encore une fois autour de lui, soupirant silencieusement. Dalton avait beau être à des kilomètres de chez lui, mais il se sentait déjà comme chez lui.


	2. Chapter 2

Yayyy 12 followers :D Je suis contente que ça vous plaise ! Voici le chapitre deux. Laissez-moi vos avis et commentaires ! J'aime les lire :D

Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Glee.

* * *

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte quelques minutes après que Blaine se soit installé. Le jeune homme leva les yeux de son livre, jetant un coup d'œil à la porte, puis il se leva pour aller répondre. Il laissa son livre de côté et ouvrit la porte, étirant un sourire lorsqu'il reconnut Lucy.

**« J'ai oublié de te donner ça. »** fit-elle en tendant un carnet et un stylo à Blaine. **« On demande aux patients de tenir un journal pour qu'ils voient leur propre progrès. Vous pouvez écrire tout ce que vous voulez. Des pensées, un résumé de votre journée, comment vous vous sentez... etc. L'important, c'est d'écrire au moins un peu à chaque jour. »**

Blaine baissa le regard vers le journal et le prit avec hésitation, le tournant et le retournant pour l'observer un peu.

**« Nous ne demandons pas à voir ce qu'il y est écrit, mais nous vérifions tout de même à la fin de la semaine si le travail a été fait en survolant les pages. Vous devez écrire la date ou le nombre de jours que vous avez passés ici. Ou les deux, c'est comme vous voulez. »**

Blaine hocha la tête légèrement et se mordilla le coin de la lèvre, puis Lucy le salua et repartit dans le couloir. Blaine ferma la porte derrière elle et fronça les sourcils en regardant le journal, puis il s'installa sur son lit à plat ventre.

_Jour 1 ( 4 janvier 2013)_

_« Je viens tout juste d'arriver et on m'a dit que je devais tenir un journal... et puisque je n'ai rien à faire pour le moment, je m'y mets tout de suite. Ça passe le temps. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi écrire. Que je suis graduellement en train de devenir fou et que j'ai choisi de me faire soigner ? Exactement. C'est précisément ça. Au moins, Dalton est très différent des instituts psychiatriques normaux. Rien n'est tel qu'on le voit dans les films ou les documentaires. C'est grand, illuminé, et il y a une bonne ambiance. Rien de terrifiant comme on s'y attend. Le dortoir que Lucy ( la garde-malade ) m'a assigné est plutôt grand et bien éclairé. J'aime bien la couleur des murs et la disposition des meubles. Et le lit est vraiment confortable. Aussi, c'est silencieux... et je dois dire que du silence, j'en ai grand besoin. J'ai déjà terminé de défaire mon sac et je lisais quand Lucy est venu me porter le journal. Maintenant je dois attendre qu'elle revienne parce qu'elle me réserve une rencontre avec une certaine Valerie. »_

Blaine entendit encore une fois toquer à la porte, et il referma le journal pour aller ouvrir à Lucy – il savait déjà que c'était elle.

**« Hey, Lucy. »**  
**« Rebonjour ! Je viens vous annoncer que Valerie a eu une annulation, alors si vous voulez la voir tout de suite, vous en avez la possibilité. »**  
**« Oh, eh bien... »** commença-t-il, levant les sourcils légèrement. **« D'accord, je vais aller la voir tout de suite. Ça sera fait. »**  
**« Bien. »** répondit Lucy en souriant. **« Suivez-moi, je vais vous conduire à son bureau. »**

Blaine acquiesça et ferma la porte derrière lui en sortant, puis Lucy lui tendit une clé. Blaine fronça les sourcils légèrement et la prit sans poser de questions, mais Lucy reprit la parole pour lui expliquer ce que c'était.

**« C'est la clé de votre dortoir. Assurez-vous de verrouiller la serrure à chaque fois que vous quittez, parce que certaines personnes ici aiment se faufiler dans les chambres et voler des biens. Si vous perdez la clé, nous en avons un double. Vous n'avez qu'à trouver un responsable et expliquer la situation. »** expliqua-t-elle.

Blaine hocha la tête et se tourna donc pour verrouiller la porte, puis il glissa la clé dans sa poche arrière. Lucy lui lança un petit regard d'approbation et commença à avancer dans le grand couloir du deuxième étage, se rendant jusqu'au fond, là où plusieurs locaux se trouvaient les uns à côté des autres. Elle s'arrêta avec Blaine à la porte numéro 106, et on pouvait lire Valerie Alan en lettres noires sur la fenêtre vitrée.

**« Voilà ! Ici, c'est le bureau de Valerie. Vous n'avez qu'à entrer et elle vous dira ce que vous avez à faire. »** lui dit-elle. **« Ça va bien aller, vous verrez. »**

Lucy offrit un sourire rassurant à Blaine et tapota son bras gentiment, et le jeune homme lui sourit également en retour. Une fois que Lucy était partie, Blaine se tourna vers la porte du bureau et il la regarda pendant quelques secondes avant d'y entrer. Sa tête apparut dans le cadre de porte et il croisa le regard d'une femme dans la trentaine avancée qui lui souriait gentiment. Elle semblait être plutôt petite, elle portait des lunettes discrètes, ses cheveux étaient châtain pâle et mi longs, et elle était mince.

**« Monsieur Anderson ? »** commença-t-elle.

Blaine hocha la tête positivement et entra dans le local, refermant la porte derrière lui, puis il s'assied sur l'une des deux chaises disposées devant le bureau de Valerie lorsqu'elle le lui demanda.

**« Bienvenue à Dalton. Je suis Valerie Alan, l'intervenante et psychanalyste de l'institut. Je vous rencontre aujourd'hui pour vous renseigner un peu sur ce que l'on fait ici ainsi que pour vous aider à vous intégrer parmi les autres. Pour commencer, je dois vous poser quelques questions vous concernant – vous savez, pour en savoir un peu plus sur vous et pour pouvoir évaluer votre cas. »**

Blaine hocha la tête légèrement et ne fit que lui sourire timidement en guise de réponse; il ne savait pas réellement quoi répondre à ça. Valerie sortit une pile de feuilles et prit un stylo bille, puis elle leva les yeux vers Blaine.

**« Nom complet ? »** commença-t-elle.  
**« Blaine Devon Anderson. »**  
**« Date de naissance ? »**  
**« 5 février 1989. »**

Valerie resta silencieuse pendant quelques secondes tandis qu'elle inscrivait les informations ainsi que la date d'entrée de Blaine à Dalton.

**« Avez-vous une maladie diagnostiquée ? »**  
**« J'ai un TDAH. »**  
**« Prenez-vous des médicaments ? »**  
**« Depuis de nombreuses années, oui. Les traitements sont efficaces mais j'ai tout de même des rechutes. Surtout lorsque j'oublie de prendre ma médication. »**

Valerie leva la tête vers Blaine et lui offrit un petit sourire.

**« Quelqu'un veillera à ce que vous la preniez à chaque jour. »**

Blaine hocha la tête et baissa les yeux.

**« Quand vous oubliez vos médicaments, quel genre de symptômes avez-vous ? »**  
**« Je suis un peu hyperactif et je n'arrive ni à me concentrer, ni à rester en place. J'ai la bougeotte physique mais aussi dans la tête; je n'arrête jamais de penser et j'ai des idées en quantité industrielle. Ça peut être très agaçant. »**  
**« Bien. Avez-vous des symptômes qui nuisent malgré la médication ? »**  
**« Oui... comme je disais, je fais parfois des rechutes. Je ne peux pas me concentrer sur plusieurs choses à la fois, et ça m'a coûté cher il y a quelques mois de cela. J'ai aussi une sorte d'intolérance face à l'ennui. Mon cerveau ne s'allume simplement pas lorsque je fais quelque chose qui ne m'intéresse pas. Et j'ai aussi quelques sautes d'humeur... mais c'est rare. »**

Valerie écoutait Blaine attentivement, ses yeux légèrement plissés et sa tête hochant lentement à la positive. Elle baissa ensuite les yeux pour écrire ce que Blaine venait de lui confier.

**« C'est très pertinent. Merci de me le faire savoir. Quel genre de médicaments prenez-vous ? »**  
**« Un Concerta 54mg chaque matin à 8h. »**  
**« D'accord. Est-ce que vous faites de l'activité physique ? »**  
**« Pas depuis quelques semaines. Je n'en ai plus envie. »**  
**« Êtes-vous vacciné ? »**

Blaine resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes. Évidemment qu'il était vacciné... puisqu'il avait dû se déplacer pour servir son pays.

**« Oui. »**  
**« Êtes-vous fumeur et consommez-vous des drogues et/ou de l'alcool fréquemment ? »**  
**« Non. »** répondit-il en grimaçant.

La dame prit en notes ce que Blaine lui disait en silence, puis elle leva les yeux vers lui à nouveau, le regardant curieusement.

**« J'en suis maintenant à vous demander le motif de votre entrée à l'institut... et je me rappelle que votre TDAH vous a coûté cher pour une certaine raison. Est-ce que cette raison est en lien avec votre demande d'aide psychologique ? »**

Encore une fois, Blaine resta silencieux. Il baissa les yeux et ne fit qu'hocher la tête légèrement, puis il finit par reprendre la parole.

**« J'ai été enrôlé dans l'armée quand j'ai eu 18 ans et j'y suis resté pendant un bon moment... par contre j'ai arrêté mon service l'an dernier lorsque j'ai été blessé. »**

Il leva les yeux vers Valerie, semblant troublé par ses propres mots.

**« Je n'ai pas su réagir assez rapidement lorsque l'ennemi s'est pointé et il m'a tiré dessus. Heureusement pour moi, ce n'était qu'une blessure superficielle juste en bas de la clavicule... mais quelques millimètres plus bas auraient pu m'être fatals. Depuis que je suis sorti de l'hôpital... pratiquement toutes mes nuits sont hantées par ces souvenirs. Je ne me rappelle pas du dernier rêve agréable que j'ai fait. »**  
**« J'en déduis que vous ne dormez pas beaucoup. »** dit Valerie sur un ton compatissant.

Blaine secoua la tête à la négative et baissa le regard vers ses mains.

**« Est-ce que ça vous arrive de faire des crises d'anxiété ? »**  
**« Au moins une fois par semaine. »** répondit-il en levant les yeux vers Valerie. **« Mais sinon c'est plutôt de l'anxiété en général. Je suis très nerveux. »**

Valerie hocha la tête légèrement jeta un petit coup d'œil aux ongles rongés de Blaine, puis elle termina de prendre les informations en notes.

**« Désirez-vous me faire part d'autre chose ? »** demanda-t-elle en souriant poliment.  
**« Um... non, je crois que c'est tout. »**  
**« Bien. »**

Valerie rangea les deux feuilles de notes dans un dossier, inscrivant le nom de Blaine en crayon permanent noir, puis elle le glissa sur le coin de son bureau.

**« Maintenant je vais vous expliquer les règles de l'établissement. Dites-moi si vous perdez le fil pendant que je parle, je vais répéter. »** dit-elle avec un regard sympathique.

Blaine lui offrit un sourire reconnaissant et il hocha la tête.

**« Premièrement, l'alcool et la drogue sont interdites, et la cigarette doit être fumée dehors – mais comme vous ne consommez rien de cela, ça ne vous concerne pas vraiment. Le couvre-feu est à 23h. Si vous n'êtes pas dans la bâtisse à cette heure, les portes seront fermées et vous serez pris à l'extérieur jusqu'à 8h le lendemain. Les patients ont droit de partager un dortoir et de faire ce que bon leur semble, mais les activités sexuelles non protégées sont interdites. Nous ne voulons pas que quelqu'un tombe enceinte ou qu'un autre ait une MTS – nous croyons que personne ici n'est prêt pour aucune de ces deux situations. »**

Valerie sentait qu'elle était en train de perdre Blaine – il regardait la fenêtre depuis deux ou trois secondes – mais le jeune homme se ravisa et redirigea son regard vers la dame, qui lui sourit gentiment.

**« Dalton ne tolère aucune forme de discrimination ou d'intimidation. Nous ne voulons pas de violence physique ni de violence verbale. Rappelez-vous que notre but est de soigner des gens fragiles et une quelconque marque de violence rendrait la tâche beaucoup plus difficile. »**

Blaine hocha la tête et croisa les jambes ainsi que ses bras.

**« Certains patients ici sont inaptes à quitter le territoire de l'établissement sans accompagnateur – ou patient apte à sortir de l'établissement. En ce qui vous concerne, vous n'aurez pas besoin de quelqu'un pour vous accompagner dans vos sorties. Vous me semblez assez stable. »** dit-elle pour le rassurer, sentant l'inconfort de Blaine.

Blaine soupira silencieusement en signe de soulagement, puis il hocha la tête encore une fois, décroisant les jambes pour s'asseoir plus droit sur la chaise.

**« Il n'y a pas vraiment d'heure pour manger. La cafétéria est ouverte de 7h à 20h – et ne vous inquiétez pas, nous ne servons pas le même genre de nourriture infecte qui est servie dans les hôpitaux. Nos produits sont de qualité et les portions sont bonnes. »**  
**« Voilà une excellente nouvelle. »** fit Blaine en ricanant.

Valerie rit doucement et elle se redressa également sur sa chaise.

**« Donc, monsieur Anderson, prenant compte de tout ce que vous venez de me confier, je peux déjà vous donner les résultats de mon analyse. »**

Blaine leva les sourcils, réellement surpris.

**« Vraiment ? Ça ne prend pas plus de temps que ça ? »** demanda-t-il.  
**« Votre cas n'est pas alarmant et vous n'avez pas besoin de passer de tests pour vérifier votre santé mentale ou quoi que ce soit, alors non, ça ne sera pas plus long que ça. C'est un bon signe; ça veut dire que vous allez probablement vous rétablir plus vite que vous le pensiez. »**

Une lueur d'espoir apparut dans les yeux de Blaine pour la deuxième fois cette après-midi-là. Il étira lentement un sourire et inclina la tête, puis Valerie continua.

**« Premièrement, vous allez devoir prendre des** **benzodiazépines deux fois par jour. C'est un médicament contre l'anxiété – ça vous aidera à retrouver un sommeil plus régulier. Vous pouvez en prendre aussi longtemps que vous le pensez nécessaire. Cependant, si vous êtes toujours un patient à la Dalton, vous devez informer quelqu'un avant de cesser l'utilisation.** **»**

Blaine n'aimait pas vraiment le fait de devoir ajouter de la médication à celle qu'il prenait déjà, mais il n'interrompit pas la dame et continua de l'écouter.

**« Je vais juste prendre un moment pour faire votre horaire et vous l'imprimer. Ça ne prendra que quelques minutes. »**  
**« D'accord. »**

Blaine patienta pendant que la dame travaillait à l'ordinateur pour créer l'horaire de Blaine, la regardant ensuite se diriger vers l'imprimante pour saisir la feuille qui en sortit, puis elle revint vers le bureau et glissa la feuille vers Blaine.

**« Vous allez faire des thérapies de groupe avec Charlie le lundi, le mercredi et le jeudi. Lucy va vous montrer où est la salle de réunion. Les heures sont inscrites à gauche de la feuille. Comme vous pouvez le voir, la thérapie de groupe commence généralement à 13h. Soyez à l'heure. Le mardi matin, il y a une activité sportive dans le gymnase à 10h, et vous aurez une séance d'hypnose avec Alexei en après-midi – l'hypnose est en fait une technique de désensibilisation et de relaxation. Ça vous aidera grandement à retrouver un sommeil paisible. »** expliqua-t-elle.

Blaine hocha la tête légèrement, continuant de fixer l'horaire pour être certain de tout comprendre correctement.

**« Le jeudi, vous aurez une séance de psycho-traumatologie avec Stefan. Je sais que le mot fait peur, mais c'est loin d'être effrayant. Rassurez-vous, vous n'êtes pas fou. Stefan va vous aider et vous assister durant vos moments de détresse et il trouvera avec vous des moyens de surmonter vos craintes et votre traumatisme. Et puis la fin de semaine, vous êtes libre. »**

Blaine inspira et soupira bruyamment par le nez, puis il hocha la tête pour une énième fois. Tout ça semblait être beaucoup à accomplir en une seule semaine... et ça se répéterait pendant des mois. Mais au moins, il allait se faire aider et il allait faire tout ce qu'il fallait pour se sortir de ce cauchemar.

**« Vous sentez-vous à l'aise avec l'horaire que je vous ai fait ? »** demanda Valerie.

Blaine leva les yeux vers la dame, un sentiment de détermination l'envahissant tout d'un coup, et il inclina la tête.

**« Je suis prêt. »**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh non... j'ai pris tout ce temps à poster la suite ? Je suis vraiment désolée. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer :( Me pardonnez-vous ?**

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Glee.**

* * *

Pendant le restant de l'après-midi, Lucy avait fait le tour de Dalton avec Blaine pour qu'il puisse s'y retrouver plus facilement. Elle l'avait d'abord dirigé vers la salle où il allait y avoir les thérapies de groupes, ensuite elle lui avait montré la cafétéria et les douches – Blaine n'était pas un fan des douches communes du tout, mais comme Dalton était anciennement une école privée pour garçons, tout était déjà là quand l'institut avait été créé et il ne servirait à rien de s'en plaindre. Personne n'a jamais rechigné à propos des douches communes de toute façon, alors les responsables n'avaient jamais pensé à les remplacer. La seule chose qui avait changé était qu'ils avaient construit des murs pour séparer les douches en deux pour les filles et les garçons.

Blaine n'avait pas tellement faim ce soir, alors il ne pensa pas vraiment à aller se chercher quelque chose à manger à la cafétéria. De toute manière, il ne mangeait déjà pas beaucoup habituellement à cause de tout ce qui lui arrivait, alors ce n'était pas bien différent. Blaine était fatigué, mais il n'avait pas hâte d'aller se coucher du tout. Il dût se forcer à rester éveiller jusqu'à 22h en lisant une centaine de pages de son livre et en écrivant dans le journal.

_Jour 1 ( 4 janvier 2013) (suite)_

_« Il est 21:54 et je suis épuisé... mais comme d'habitudes, je ne suis pas pressé d'aller dormir. Enfin, je dis dormir, mais je veux plutôt dire cauchemarder. J'ai un peu moins peur d'aller me coucher, cependant... parce que maintenant je sais que je suis entouré de personnes qui peuvent m'aider si je panique. C'est rassurant. Je devrais quand même me résigner à dormir... je dois me lever à une heure raisonnable demain parce que je commence la thérapie de groupe. Je me demande vraiment ce que ça va donner. »_

Blaine se réveilla en sursaut et en sueurs, le cœur battant la chamade. Il resta immobile pendant un moment, prenant le temps de respirer un peu, puis il ravala sa salive bruyamment et soupira en fermant les yeux. Il se frotta les paupières doucement et regarda l'heure sur son cadran, restant surpris en voyant qu'il était 6h. Habituellement, ses cauchemars le réveillaient toujours en plein milieu de la nuit ou plusieurs fois dans la même heure. Peut-être qu'il avait le temps de dormir encore un peu avant de devoir se lever pour manger et se doucher...

Blaine ne réussit qu'à dormir deux heures de plus, mais ce fut un sommeil paisible. Le soleil était levé à présent et la lumière traversait la chambre par le petit espace entre les rideaux et la fenêtre. Un petit sourire étira les lèvres de Blaine et il soupira par le nez après s'être étiré de tout son long. Il ébouriffa ses cheveux légèrement et se déplaça tranquillement pour sortir de sous les couvertures, regardant autour de lui pour aucune raison, puis il se pencha vers sa table de nuit pour en sortir une Concerta ainsi que les anxiolytiques qu'on lui avait prescrits. II les avala en grimaçant un peu au goût amer, puis il se dirigea ensuite vers la commode pour en sortir des vêtements propres. Après avoir sorti son gel douche et son shampoing de sa table de nuit, il enfila des pantalons de jogging et un t-shirt simple – il ne voulait tout de même pas sortir en ne portant que des sous-vêtements – puis il ouvrit la porte de la chambre, regardant à gauche et à droite, ne voyant passer qu'une ou deux personnes par le corridor. Il se mordilla l'intérieur de la lèvre et sortit de la chambre, prenant soin de verrouiller la porte, puis il se rendit vers les douches communes en tâchant de ne pas se perdre.

Il fut soulagé de constater qu'il n'y avait encore personne dans les douches. Il prit une serviette propre ainsi qu'une lavette avant de se déshabiller complètement, puis il activa l'eau chaude et se glissa sous un des jets de douche, soupirant à la sensation agréable. Il prit son temps pour se laver, un léger sourire étirant le coin de ses lèvres quand il fut envahi par l'odeur fraîche de son gel douche 'forêt pluviale'. Il lava également ses bouclettes sombres avec un shampoing vanille-grenade, laissant ensuite l'eau couler le long de sa nuque et de son dos après avoir terminé de se laver au complet.

Blaine n'avait pas du tout envie de quitter la chaleur réconfortante de l'eau, mais ça faisait tout de même un bon bout de temps qu'il s'y trouvait et l'eau chaude devenait tranquillement tiède. Il coupa donc le courant à contre cœur et il chercha sa serviette à l'aveuglette – il détestait avoir de l'eau dans les yeux – puis il se sécha tranquillement, sans se presser. Cependant, quand il entendit des voix et des pas de l'autre côté du mur, il se dépêcha d'enfiler les vêtements qu'il avait apportés. Ce n'est pas qu'il était gêné de son corps ou quoi que soit, mais il n'était pas tout à fait à l'aise à l'idée que des inconnus le voient nu.

Blaine retourna à son dortoir vers 8h50. Il lui restait quatre heures avant la thérapie de groupe. Lui qui n'aimait pas l'ennui... qu'allait-il faire pendant tout ce temps libre ? Il pourrait toujours aller à la cafétéria pour aller se chercher quelque chose à manger, mais combien de temps ça lui prendrait... une demi-heure ? Vingt minutes ? Il lui resterait tout de même 3h30 à ne rien faire...

Il soupira et ressortit de son dortoir une nouvelle fois, vérifiant si la serrure était bien verrouillée, puis il se dirigea tranquillement vers la cafétéria. Tandis qu'il traversait le couloir pour se rendre à la grande salle, Blaine se sentait un peu observé et ça le rendait mal à l'aise. À chaque fois qu'il levait les yeux pour regarder où il allait, il croisait le regard d'un patient... et parfois, ça faisait un peu peur. Blaine réussit tout de même à se trouver quelque chose à manger sans _trop_ de difficultés ; un patient avait pété un câble parce qu'il ne restait plus de muffins aux framboises et Blaine avait dû éviter quelques ustensiles et des assiettes, mais il s'en était sorti vivant; la dame de la cantine était intervenue juste à temps et avait appelé les garde-malades. Bon sang... ça n'allait pas être facile au départ, mais il allait probablement s'y habituer. En tout cas, il l'espérait...

_Jour 2 (5 janvier 2013)_

_« Wow... j'ai eu peur, ce matin. J'ai failli recevoir trois assiettes en pleine tête ! Une chance que Madeleine ( la dame de la cafétéria ) a appelé Lucy et Thomas parce que j'ai l'impression que j'aurais eu besoin de quelques points de suture – oh oui, il y avait aussi des fourchettes et des couteaux._

_Cette nuit, j'ai quand même bien dormi. Je pense que d'avoir la conscience tranquille m'a beaucoup apaisé. Je ne me suis réveillé qu'au petit matin et j'ai pu avoir au moins 8 heures de sommeil... wow. Ça faisait vraiment longtemps que ça n'était pas arrivé. Sauf que je me suis tout de même réveillé très tôt, alors je n'ai rien à faire jusqu'à 13h... avant d'aller à la thérapie de groupe. D'ailleurs, je me demande vraiment de quoi ça aura l'air... tout continue de me surprendre, ici, et ça ne fait qu'une journée que je suis arrivé. On verra bien. »_

Au final, Blaine avait passé le temps en lisant quelques chapitres de son livre. Maintenant, il devait se rendre à la salle de réunion ( qui soit dit en passant était une ancienne salle de réunion pour la chorale de l'école ) avant que la thérapie ne commence – il était un peu en avance, mais c'était toujours mieux que d'être en retard.

Blaine avait décidé de garder ses joggings au lieu de mettre des jeans. Ce n'est pas comme s'il sortait pour aller draguer de toute façon, alors il avait opté pour quelque chose de plus confortable. Il poussa les portes de la salle un peu timidement, ses joues rougissant à vue d'œil quand toutes les têtes se retournèrent dans sa direction. Il n'osa pas trop tous les regarder, mais il croisa une paire d'yeux bleus qu'il ne fut pas capable d'arrêter de fixer avant qu'une voix ne s'élève, le sortant de sa contemplation.

**« Blaine Anderson ? »** fit une voix féminine.

Blaine tourna la tête vers la provenance de la voix, tombant sur une femme dans la vingtaine avec des cheveux noirs, longs et bouclés ainsi que de grands yeux pairs. Elle lui offrait un sourire invitant, désignant une chaise juste à côté d'elle. Blaine lui rendit son sourire timidement et il avança vers elle, s'asseyant sur la chaise en regardant les patients assis en cercle autour de lui. Il reconnut Sebastian et Hunter parmi eux. Il ravala sa salive nerveusement et leva ensuite les yeux vers la femme.

**« Je m'appelle Charlie. Je m'occupe de l'animation des thérapies de groupe. »**

Blaine fronça les sourcils légèrement et il pencha la tête sur le côté.

**« L'animation ? »**  
**« Oui, l'animation. Je veille à ce que les activités soit plaisantes pour tout le monde et je m'assure que tout le monde participe. »** expliqua-t-elle.

Charlie lui sourit gentiment et détourna le regard pour jeter un coup d'œil vers les autres patients.

**« Comme à chaque fois qu'il y a une nouvelle personne parmi nous, j'aimerais que nous faisions encore une fois les présentations. Nommez-vous, dites votre âge et dites-nous quel est votre plus grand rêve. Vous êtes aussi libres de nous parler de la raison pour laquelle vous êtes à la Dalton Academy. »**

Blaine mordilla sa lèvre inférieure et regarda autour de lui, voyant quelques personnes s'agiter et d'autres se renfrogner – semblait-il qu'il n'était pas le seul à être gêné. Charlie tendit la main en direction d'un homme assis à côté de Blaine, lui faisant signe de commencer.

**« Je m'appelle Bryan Lee, j'ai 35 ans et mon rêve c'est d'être pilote d'avion. Je suis ici parce que je suis borderline. »**

Charlie sourit et désigna ensuite une femme rousse aux yeux noisettes.

**« Je m'appelle Emma Pillsbury, j'ai 33 ans et je suis obsédée par la propreté. Mon rêve est de devenir conseillère en orientation dans une école secondaire. »**  
**« Je suis Maria Livingstone, j'ai 19 ans et j'ai peur de vieillir. Je voudrais être artiste peintre. »**  
**« Sebastian Smythe, j'ai 25 ans et je peux voir et parler aux morts. »** fit le garçon en regardant derrière Charlie d'un air absent.  
**« Santana Lopez, 28 ans. Je suis aussi borderline. J'aimerais être danseuse – mais pas danseuse nue. Quoi que ça pourrait être intéressant. »**

Une blonde au fond ricana silencieusement quand Santana termina sa phrase.

**« Sophia Pettigrew, 28 ans aussi. Je suis une menteuse compulsive. Je voudrais être actrice. »**  
**« Hunter Clarington. J'ai 27 ans et – et j'aimerais être capable de m'occuper de ma fille moi-même. »** fit-il d'une voix incertaine, regardant le plancher tandis qu'il rongeait ses ongles nerveusement. **« J'ai peur d'exister. »**

Le regard de Blaine croisa alors encore une fois les iris bleutés du garçon qu'il avait vu tout à l'heure. Le jeune homme lui sourit gentiment et baissa ensuite les yeux vers ses mains lorsqu'il prit la parole.

**« Je m'appelle Kurt Hummel, j'ai 25 ans et j'ai un TOC sévère. J'ai peur qu'on vole ce qui m'appartient. »** commença-t-il, puis il sourit nerveusement. **« J'aimerais être perçu comme une icône pour la fierté gaie. »**

Blaine leva les sourcils légèrement et il sentit son cœur palpiter dans sa poitrine. Premièrement parce que ce garçon avait une voix... unique. Douce. Agréable à entendre... et deuxièmement parce qu'il se sentait moins seul soudainement. Il n'avait jamais vraiment été ouvert à propos de son homosexualité, mais ici pourrait bien être un commencement.

**« Daphnee Matthews, 20 ans. J'aimerais être une rock star. »**  
**« Lola Peterson, 31 ans. J'ai la phobie de l'eau. Mon rêve serait de surmonter toutes mes peurs. »**

Les regards se tournèrent alors tous vers Blaine, qui tourna au rouge. Il ravala sa salive difficilement et regarda Charlie, puis il baissa les yeux vers mains croisées.

**« Je m'appelle Blaine Anderson, j'ai 24 ans... et je ne sais pas exactement ce que j'ai... mais je suis en quelque sorte hanté par de mauvais souvenirs de guerre. »** dit-il avec un petit soupir à la fin de sa phrase. **« Mon rêve serait de pouvoir apporter de l'aide à toutes les personnes en besoin. »**

Charlie étira un joli sourire et se redressa dans son siège, prenant une feuille qui ressemblait à un plan de cours.

**« Merci à vous tous d'avoir participé aux présentations. Je m'attends à ce que vous aidiez Blaine à bien s'intégrer parmi vous. »** fit-elle en jetant un petit regard à Blaine, souriant en coin. **« La plupart d'entre vous le savent déjà, mais comme à tous les Lundi, la séance d'aujourd'hui porte sur l'expression orale; rire, le cri et le récit. »**  
**« Um – pardonnez-moi, le cri ? »** répéta Blaine, curieux.  
**« Oui, le cri. Ça aide beaucoup à évacuer les frustrations. »** expliqua-t-elle. **« Pas vrai ? »**

Elle regarda autour d'elle et toutes les têtes hochèrent positivement.

**« Mais le cri, ça sera pour plus tard. Pour le moment, on commence avec l'atelier d'écriture. »**

Pendant l'heure qui suivit, Charlie demanda aux patients d'écrire une anecdote qui leur était arrivée à eux ou à quelqu'un qu'ils connaissaient et de la mettre sous forme de poème avec des rimes pour ensuite les réciter à voix haute. D'autres, comme Blaine, se sentaient plus à l'aise d'écrire une chanson courte sur un sujet que Charlie avait donné. Elle avait précisé au départ que le but de l'exercice était de faire ressortir leur côté artistique. Ce n'était évidemment pas tout le monde qui possédait ce côté-là, mais tout le monde avait du plaisir à faire l'atelier.

Blaine était étonné par toutes les choses qui étaient arrivés à ces gens. Il avait écouté toutes les anecdotes attentivement, mais celle qu'il avait retenu le mieux était celle de Kurt. Kurt avait raconté comment il avait été séparé de sa mère à cause de la maladie et avait également avoué que c'était la principale cause du déclenchement de son TOC. Il avait eu si mal quand c'était arrivé... il s'était senti comme si on l'avait littéralement volé à lui, et c'est pour ça qu'il avait maintenant peur de perdre quelque chose ou de se faire voler.

Pendant les vingt minutes qui suivirent, Charlie les avait laissés exprimer leur rage au moyen de cris, qu'ils soient forts ou non. Sebastian était celui qui s'était le plus défoulé. Il en voulait à Ben de lui faire faire des choses qu'il ne voulait pas et il n'arrivait pas à le lui dire. Blaine avait été un peu timide au début, mais quand il avait entendu quel genre de sons qui pouvaient sortir de toutes ces personnes, il s'était dit qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir l'air aussi ridicule qu'il le pensait. Au final, ça l'avait soulagé grandement. Il se sentait un peu plus léger.

**« C'était très bien. Maintenant, prenez le temps de vous calmer un peu – je sais que cette pratique est encore intense pour certains d'entre vous, alors respirez calmement avant qu'on n'enchaîne avec la partie rire. »**

Blaine était curieux de savoir qu'est-ce qui allait se passer par la suite. Le rire... est-ce qu'ils allaient se raconter des blagues ? Écouter un film de comédie ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Quand tout le monde sembla plus calme, Charlie reprit la parole.

**« Est-ce que quelqu'un connait un moyen efficace pour provoquer un rire ? »** demanda-t-elle.

Blaine regarda ses mains et émit un petit rire en pensant à quelque chose. Curieuse, Charlie tourna la tête vers lui, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

**« As-tu quelque chose à nous partager, Blaine ? »**

Blaine leva les yeux vers Charlie, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, ses joues rougissant légèrement.

**« Um... oui, mais c'est un peu stupide. »**

Sans raison, Blaine jeta un petit regard à Kurt, et il constata que le garçon le regardait également. Kurt sourit timidement et Blaine lui rendit son geste, revenant à Charlie.

**« Ne sois pas timide ! Ça ne peut qu'être drôle. »** insista-t-elle.

Blaine crispa les lèvres et regarda de gauche à droite, puis il baissa les yeux.

**« D'accord, mais je vous avertis, faire ça nous rend vraiment laids. »**

Un petit ricanement s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres lorsqu'il remarqua un air sceptique s'installer sur tous les visages. Il tourna sa chaise pour être face à Charlie et utilisa ses indexes pour appuyer légèrement dans le creux sous ses paupières pour les empêcher de se fermer.

**« Fais comme moi. »** demanda-t-il à Charlie.

Charlie sourit curieusement et obéit.

**« Regarde-moi jusqu'à ce que tu te mettes à rire. Et quand tu vas rire, tire sur ta peau vers le bas pour empêcher tes joues de remonter. On est affreusement laids lorsqu'on fait ça, mais on en rit aux larmes. C'est une technique que j'ai moi-même trouvée – et ne me demandez pas où j'ai trouvé ça, je n'en ai aucune idée. »**  
**« D'accord, je vais essayer. »** fit Charlie, sentant déjà ses joues remonter un peu.

Au final, Charlie et Blaine éclatèrent de rire au même moment – parce que vraiment, ils étaient affreux à voir avec leurs paupières tirées vers le bas, mais c'était tellement, _tellement_ drôle. Ils continuèrent à se regarder dans les yeux, leur vue embrouillée par les larmes de rire. Curieux, tout le monde commença alors à faire pareil, et on entendit rapidement des rires incontrôlables éclater partout dans la pièce – même Hunter, qui semblait réellement avoir oublié comment rire. Blaine relâcha ses paupières après une ou deux minutes et ses yeux se fermèrent, de grosses larmes coulant le long de ses joues, ses abdominaux étant douloureux à force de rire.

**« Blaine, c'était hilarant. C'était absolument génial. J'ajoute définitivement cette pratique à nos séances ! »** fit Charlie en frottant ses yeux humides.

Blaine leva les yeux vers elle et ricana gentiment en acquiesçant, puis il tourna la tête vers Kurt et le regarda discrètement tandis que le garçon essuyait le bord de ses yeux ruisselants. Blaine aimait son sourire... et surtout son rire. Kurt leva les yeux et croisa le regard de Blaine, lui offrant un joli petit sourire, et Blaine sentit son cœur fondre à ce moment-là.

_Jour 2 ( 5 janvier 2013 )_

_« PS – Est-ce que j'ai déjà dit que je ne croyais pas au coup de foudre au premier regard ? Si oui, je suis un imbécile. J'y crois réellement. »_


	4. Chapter 4

**Je suis désolée d'avoir pris tant de temps à poster la suite. J'ai tellement de mal à écrire ces temps-ci :( Me pardonnez-vous ?**

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Glee.**

* * *

_Jour 2 ( 5 janvier 2013 ) (suite)_

_« Je reviens de la thérapie de groupe, et... wow. C'était vraiment plaisant. Les gens sont tous gentils et j'ai appris beaucoup de choses sur eux... et j'ai aussi parlé de moi. Ça a fait du bien. J'adore Charlie ( la monitrice ), elle est vraiment attachante et toujours enthousiaste. Il y a aussi un de garçons dans le groupe que je trouve mignon... »_

Blaine ouvrit les paupières brusquement et prit une grande bouffée d'air, son cœur menaçant de sortir de sa poitrine tant il battait fort. Il se redressa et s'assied sur le bord du lit, posant une main sur la région où était sa cicatrice. Il entendait encore les bruits des grenades et des mitraillettes même s'il était éveillé, attendant que les sons cessent de marteler sa tête en tentant de retrouver son souffle. Encore une fois, l'air lui manquait et il commençait à se sentir étourdi à cause du manque d'oxygène. Il regarda autour de lui avec des yeux paniqués jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque le bouton rouge disposé à côté de son lit. Il se pencha automatiquement et appuya dessus à répétition, des larmes chaudes coulant jusqu'au bas de son visage.

À peine trente secondes après, Blaine entendait une clé déverrouiller la serrure de sa porte avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre. Lucy entra dans la chambre et Blaine lui lança un regard suppliant, puis il ferma les yeux et sentit les mains de la dame tenter de lui faire ouvrir la bouche.

**« Shh... monsieur Anderson, ouvrez, c'est un Ativan, ça ira mieux si vous le prenez. »** dit-elle pour tenter de le rassurer. **« Mettez-le sous votre langue et laissez-le agir. »**

Blaine sanglota et ouvrit les yeux pour regarder Lucy, ses yeux humides et rougis, puis il entre-ouvrit les lèvres pour laisser glisser la pilule sous sa langue. Lucy murmura un « c'est bien » et entoura les épaules de Blaine pour l'attirer contre elle, le serrant fort dans ses bras, sachant que ce genre de contact était apaisant lors d'une crise de panique. Blaine resta immobile et pleura doucement contre l'épaule de Lucy, relaxant lentement au bout d'un moment, sentant l'effet de l'étreinte et de l'Ativan agir tranquillement.

Blaine ouvrit les yeux à moitié et vit une silhouette à travers ses larmes. Il battit des paupières pour éclaircir sa vue, et il ravala sa salive difficilement en reconnaissant le visage de Kurt. Blaine ne pouvait voir qu'une partie du haut du corps de Kurt, comme si le jeune homme se cachait. Quand le plus vieux se rendit compte que Blaine l'avait remarqué, il arrêta de respirer pendant quelques secondes et se dépêcha de s'en aller. En fait, il ne se rendit pas très loin; il traversa simplement le couloir pour entrer dans le dortoir en face de celui de Blaine.

**« Est-ce que vous vous sentez mieux ? »** demanda Lucy en se reculant, gardant ses mains posées sur les épaules de Blaine.

Blaine continua de regarder le cadre de porte pendant quelques secondes avant de détourner le regard vers Lucy, sentant soudainement le poids de ses mains sur ses épaules.

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »** fit-elle curieusement, penchant la tête sur le côté.

Blaine battit des paupières et baissa le regard en secouant la tête.

**« Ce n'est rien, c'est juste que... »** dit-il, marquant une pause par après. **« Kurt était là et je me demande pourquoi. »**

Lucy sourit en coin et enleva ses mains de sur Blaine pour les poser sur ses propres genoux.

**« Son dortoir est juste en face. Il a dû m'entendre quand j'ai ouvert la porte... et comme il est curieux, il a sûrement voulu voir ce qui se passait ici. »** expliqua-t-elle.

Blaine hocha la tête et releva les yeux vers Lucy.

**« Merci de vous être déplacée en pleine nuit, Lucy. »**

La dame lui offrit un joli sourire et pencha la tête légèrement.

**« C'est un plaisir de vous avoir aidé. Et tutoyez-moi. »**

Blaine étira un petit sourire nerveux et hocha la tête encore une fois.

**« Fais de même, dans ce cas. »** dit-il.

Lucy était repartie cinq minutes après que Blaine fut calmé, lui ayant avoué qu'il ne savait pas trop comment gérer ce genre de crises. Elle l'avait rassuré et avait même attendu que le jeune homme se rendorme, quittant le dortoir avec la conscience tranquille.

Encore une fois, Blaine se réveilla tôt ce matin. Il se leva à 8h pour prendre sa médication, ayant pensé à laisser un verre d'eau sur sa table de nuit pour ingérer les pilules plus facilement et sans avoir à supporter le goût amer.

_Jour 3 ( 6 janvier 2013 )_

_« J'ai vraiment, vraiment mal dormi. Je pense qu'il était 2h30 quand je me suis réveillé et j'ai fait une crise d'angoisse... j'ai tellement paniqué que Lucy a dû me donner un Ativan. Je ne savais pas que ce médicament existait, mais maintenant que je le sais... je n'ai pas envie d'y devenir dépendant non plus. J'ai une séance d'hypnose cet après-midi et je me demande ce que ça va donner... j'espère que ce n'est pas un de ces tours avec un pendentif parce que j'ai déjà essayé et ça ne fonctionne pas sur moi. »_

Blaine entra dans le gymnase un peu avant l'heure prévue. Il avait mis des bermudas de sport ainsi qu'un chandail blanc pour être le plus à l'aise possible au moment de bouger. Plusieurs personnes étaient déjà là – Blaine avait déduit que c'était le même groupe de personnes qu'il y avait pour la thérapie d'hier – et elles avaient tous tourné la tête vers lui. Il sourit timidement lorsque certains le saluèrent, dont Thomas – il n'était pas garde-malade, lui ?

**« Bon matin, Blaine ! J'espère que tu aimes le soccer ? »** fit Thomas avec enthousiasme.

Blaine étira un joli sourire et il hocha la tête, avançant vers le reste du groupe tranquillement. Il croisa le regard de Kurt qui lui souriait gentiment, alors il décida de s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le banc. Il remarqua automatiquement un changement de couleur sur les joues du garçon.

**« On va commencer bientôt. »** dit Thomas en voyant quelques personnes entrer, et Blaine entendit Kurt soupirer.  
**« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »** demanda Blaine curieusement.

Kurt se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et baissa les yeux en haussant les épaules.

**« Je ne sais pas jouer au soccer. »**

Blaine sourit en coin et il ricana doucement.

**« Il y a une première fois à tout. »** dit-il. **« Tu verras, c'est facile et plaisant. »**

Blaine posa gentiment une main sur l'épaule de Kurt pour le rassurer, mais il la retira automatiquement quand ce dernier le regarda avec de drôles d'yeux. Il allait parler pour lui poser une question ou s'excuser, mais Thomas annonça qu'ils commençaient l'activité.

**« Viens, Kurt. »** fit Blaine en souriant à Kurt, l'encourageant à le suivre quand il se leva.

Kurt leva les yeux vers Blaine à l'entente de son nom, puis il étira un petit sourire en coin, se levant également pour rejoindre le jeune homme sur le terrain de jeu. Thomas choisit lui-même qui était dans quelle équipe, et Blaine et Kurt s'avérèrent à être des adversaires.

La partie avait commencé depuis quelques minutes, et c'était beaucoup moins difficile que Kurt le croyait. En fait, il s'était plutôt bien adapté au rythme et aux règles du jeu – avec l'aide de Blaine, bien entendu – et il avait beaucoup de plaisir. Blaine était plus rapide que lui, mais Kurt était très doué en ce qui concernait la défensive; il se mettait toujours devant Blaine et l'empêchait souvent de marquer. Les seules fois où Blaine avait réussit à faire des buts, c'était parce qu'il avait pincé les côtes de Kurt – il était très chatouilleux – et avait déjoué sa tactique en le déconcentrant.

Après une heure et quinze minutes de jeu, Thomas annonça la fin de la période d'exercice et Kurt fit une petite moue en regardant Blaine.

**« Quoi, déjà ? »** demanda-t-il.

Blaine ricana doucement et jogga jusqu'à lui.

**« Je t'avais bien dit que tu aimerais ça. »** lui dit-il.  
**« Évidemment que j'aime ça. Qui aurait cru que j'avais un quelconque talent dans un sport ? »**

Kurt rendit gentiment le sourire que Blaine lui offrit et ils sortirent du gymnase en même temps que les autres, regardant les patients se disperser un peu partout vers leurs dortoirs. Blaine soupira et il passa une main dans ses bouclettes humides.

**« Je devrais probablement prendre une douche. »**

Kurt fronça les sourcils légèrement et il tourna la tête vers lui, le regardant curieusement.

**« Pourquoi tu fais cette tête-là ? C'est plaisant, une douche. »**

Blaine haussa les épaules légèrement et regarda au sol.

**« Je ne suis pas particulièrement fan des douches communes. »**

Kurt étira un petit sourire en coin que Blaine ne vit pas.

**« On s'y habitue. Tout le monde a vu tout le monde nu, ici. Ce n'est plus gênant au bout d'un moment. »**

Blaine regarda Kurt et il leva les sourcils légèrement, l'air surpris.

**« Et puis on a parfois droit à de belles vues. »** ajouta Kurt en lui faisant un clin d'œil. **« D'ailleurs j'ai aussi besoin d'une douche. »**

Blaine rougit légèrement et il ricana nerveusement, détournant le regard. Ils avancèrent ensuite en silence vers leurs dortoirs respectifs pour aller prendre des vêtements propres et leurs accessoires de douche.

Kurt fut le premier à être arrivé aux douches. Il était déjà déshabillé, ainsi que deux autres garçons – Thomas et Bryan – et Blaine se permit de jeter un petit coup d'œil à ses fesses rondes, étirant un petit sourire en coin, puis il commença également à retirer ses vêtements, les laissant sur un des bancs longeant les murs avant de se glisser sous un jet d'eau.

Quand Kurt vit Blaine à deux douches plus loin de la sienne, il se mordit doucement la lèvre et le détailla de haut en bas, en profitant parce que le jeune homme avait les yeux fermés pendant qu'il se lavait les cheveux. Thomas le remarqua et il sourit en coin, fermant le courant de l'eau avant de s'en aller, suivit de près par Bryan. Quelqu'un d'autre entra, mais ce n'était que pour prendre quelque chose qui avait été oublié et l'homme était repartit aussitôt. Il ne restait donc que Blaine et Kurt dans les douches, et Blaine mit un peu de temps à le réaliser.

Ce n'est que quand il entendit un troisième jet de douche se fermer et un autre s'ouvrir plus près du sien qu'il ouvrit les yeux, sursautant légèrement en voyant Kurt planté devant lui avec les bras croisé et un léger sourire au bord des lèvres, le jet d'eau aspergeant l'épaule gauche et le côté du cou du jeune homme. Blaine le regarda pendant quelques secondes, les joues rouges, se sentant un peu trop à découvert tout d'un coup.

**« Est-ce que je peux t'emprunter ton shampoing ? J'ai oublié le mien. »** demanda Kurt après un moment, lui souriant gentiment.

Blaine resta silencieux pendant un moment, comme s'il était dans la lune, puis il sourit en coin et hocha la tête en balbutiant une réponse positive. Kurt sourit également quand le jeune homme lui rendit la bouteille blanc crème.

**« En plus... je trouve qu'il sent vraiment bon. Mieux que celui qu'on nous donne ici.** » ajouta Kurt en versant un peu du produit dans sa paume, puis il redonna la bouteille à Blaine.  
**« Tu n'as pas ton propre shampoing ? »**

Kurt ricana et il commença à mousser ses cheveux, inspirant par le nez silencieusement pour sentir l'odeur fraîche et fruitée.

**« Je ne suis pas autorité à sortir du territoire de Dalton sans accompagnateur. C'est un peu compliqué pour les achats personnels.** » l'informa-t-il.

Blaine fronça les sourcils légèrement, mais il n'eut pas le temps de poser de questions que Kurt parla à nouveau.

**« Et comme pratiquement personne n'y est autorisé sauf le personnel – qui est toujours occupé de toute façons, je n'ai aucun moyen de sortir d'ici. Et je n'ai pas envie de déranger mon père ou ma belle-mère... ils vivent à deux heures et demie d'ici. »**

Blaine l'écouta parler attentivement tandis qu'il passait ses mains un peu partout sur son torse et ses bras pour étendre son gel douche. Il vit Kurt ouvrir les yeux après s'être rincé les cheveux, tournant la tête vers Blaine et baissant le regarda vers le torse musclé de l'ancien soldat, l'entendant inspirer encore une fois. Kurt remarqua la cicatrice, mais il ne dit rien et il leva ensuite les yeux pour regarder Blaine.

**« Qu'est-ce que ça sent ? »** demanda-t-il.

Blaine ricana nerveusement et il laissa l'eau chasser la légère mousse sur sa peau bronzée.

**« Forêt pluviale. J'ai eu la même réaction que toi quand j'ai senti ça pour la première fois. »**  
**« Ça sent... frais. »**

Blaine le regarda pendant un instant, puis il sourit en coin et lui tendit la bouteille. Kurt fit un petit sourire adorable et il prit la bouteille, sentant le produit un petit coup avant de l'utiliser.

**« Mais en passant... je suis autorisé à sortir sans accompagnateur, moi. »** fit Blaine en regardant Kurt. **« Ça ne me dérangerait pas de t'accompagner pour que tu fasses tes achats personnels. Ou si tu veux juste sortir... ça me fera plaisir de t'emmener où tu veux. »**

Kurt tourna la tête vers lui pour le regarder avec des yeux ronds et un grand sourire.

**« Vraiment ? »**

Blaine hocha la tête positivement, et il n'eut même pas le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait que Kurt se jeta pratiquement sur lui pour le serrer contre lui. Blaine écarquilla les yeux légèrement en sentant le corps nu de Kurt contre le sien – et il sentait réellement tout, y compris les attributs du jeune homme – et il rougit violemment, cependant il ne chercha pas à se défaire de son emprise. Il posa délicatement ses mains ses mains sur les hanches de Kurt, les faisant ensuite glisser jusqu'au bas de son dos. Les paupières de Kurt papillonnèrent légèrement au toucher agréable et il se détacha au bout d'un moment, conscient que la situation était probablement très gênante pour Blaine.

**« Excuses-moi pour ça... »** dit-il timidement. **« C'est juste que je n'ai pas vu autre chose que les murs de Dalton depuis deux ans. »**

Blaine agrandit les yeux, réellement surpris de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Wow... Blaine n'était ici que depuis deux jours, et la ville lui manquait déjà. Kurt doit se sentir terriblement en retrait de la société en ce moment...

Le bouclé réfléchit pendant quelques secondes, pensant à combien la civilisation devait manquer à Kurt, et comment il devait s'ennuyer ici à ne rien faire... et au bout d'une minute, Blaine s'était décidé. Il allait sortir Kurt ce weekend, et il allait faire en sorte qu'il s'amuse.


End file.
